


Star Struck

by UglyRatkkid



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Age Difference, Dustin is a rich brat kinda-, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Felix is a HaRd wOrkiNg aMEricAn in DEBT-, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Original Character(s), Past Child Abuse, Road Trips, also dustin might be dumb but he's not-, gay...evenutally, idk how to write bare with me-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyRatkkid/pseuds/UglyRatkkid
Summary: (Sorry I'm not good at summaries)2 guys go on a road trip to see the Northern lights in Canada nothing can go wrong...but oh boy a lot of things go wrong(Very very very very very very slow updates-)
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	Star Struck

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story and im really not a good writer so some tips could help lol  
> So enjoy I guess :D

April 18th  
Felix counter has been waiting for this day for 3 years now. April 18 marks the day before he could hit the road to Yellowknife, Canada to see Aurora Borealis aka the Northern lights. Felix has planned this trip for a long, long time but with every attempt something went wrong. 

First attempt he left his passport at home. Second try he miscalculated his money...he was stranded for a while... Third try it snowed like hell, nobody was allowed to go on the roads, what are the chances that it would snow in "sunny" Michigan??? Even though there were many obstacles in his way Felix never gave up. Would he get very agitated and want to fight everyone in a 20-mile radius yes, but he would never give up. This was his fourth and last attempt to make this happen. He made sure that nothing and I mean absolutely nothing went wrong. A week earlier he went to the shop and got his car checked and tuned. He got his friend Trevor who is excellent at math to calculate his money. Felix also often checks if his passport card was in his bag.  
Felix smiled as he started to pack his bags in the car for tomorrow. 'Nothing can go wrong' he thought.

"HEYYYY FELIX!"

'Oh no...' Felix already knew who that voice belonged to. He looked over his shoulder and watched as his obnoxious neighbor strut over to him. "Heyyyy Felix what are you doing??" Dustin leaned on Felix's car with his arms crossed. Felix glared at Dustin before he slammed his trunk shut "none of your business Dustin so you can just go away." "How rude!" Dustin gasped, putting a hand over his heart, and acted like his feelings were hurt.

Felix rolled his chocolate-brown eyes "what the fuck do you want Dustin? “He asked, giving the younger man a chance to explain himself. Dustin smiled before saying, “I was just wondering why you're putting all those bags in your car..."He paused, looking confused "ARE YOU MOVING???" He exclaimed before he threw himself at Felix and wrapping him in a tight hug. Felix frowned as he looked down at the blubbering kid.  
"pleasedontleaveyourtheonlyneighboraroundhereilikeimmamissyousomuchomgicantbelieve-"

Felix shoved Dustin off, "IM NOT MOVING! I wish I was though so I can get away from you" he spat, brushing himself off. Dustin cocked his head to the side "well what are you packing up for?"  
Felix sighed as he contemplated telling Dustin or not. 'Maybe I could tell him just to rub it in his face a lil bit' Felix smirked as he made up his mind. “Well for your information I'm going to Canada to see aurora borealis!" He boasted, smiling proudly. The confused look on Dustin's face never left "aurora borealis? isn't that like a Disney princess?". Felix pinched the bridge of his nose, his headache slowly turning into a migraine. "God you're an idiot...no it's a very beautiful light produced in the sky by the disturbance in the magnetosphere because of solar winds" he explained. Dustin blinked slowly, still looked winded. Felix groaned again, "something weird happened in the sky and it makes pretty light" he made a lil waving motion with his fingers. Dustin seemed to understand as he smiled. "That's cool so are you going by yourself??" Dustin asked playing with the string on his jacket. Felix nodded. Dustin's eyes went wide, and his smile grew, showing the lil gap in his teeth. Felix suddenly realized the mistake he has made.

"NO NO NOOOOO" Felix started to walk away again. Dustin followed him "oh come on please!!!"He begged. Felix ignored him as he tried to go into his house, but it was blocked by Dustin. Dustin was incredibly shorter than Felix, stopping at his collarbone, he had a stockier build while Felix was thinner. Dustin pouted giving Felix the puppy dog eyes "can I go with you Felix pleeeeeease" Dustin pleaded  
Felix ran his hand through his long brown hair, thinking about an excuse he can make for Dustin not to go.

"Your dad would never let you go with me I mean how old are you 16-17???"  
“Excuse me? I'm 20 and my dad doesn't even care about me anyways" Dustin stated.  
Felix was taken aback by that statement. Dustin looks really young for his age and acts like it too...kinda scary. "Well uhh...fuck it you’re not going with me cause I've planned this trip for three FUCKING YEARS and you're not gonna ruin it for me now get the fuck out of my way" Felix snapped, trying to push Dustin away from the door but he doesn't bulge. "Aww come on going alone is gonna suck plus I’m not even that troublesome!" Dustin argued as he stood his ground.  
"Bullshit!" Felix grabbed Dustin's arm and yanked him away, but he also ended up falling over also. Felix winced as the impact from the fall made his head pound. Dustin had already gotten up and was lending Felix a hand. Felix growled and smacked his hand away, getting up on his own.

"...besides do you even have a passport??Or extra money??? Doubt it you probably spend it on booze and video games," Felix sneered.  
"I actually do have a passport cause I travel a lot during spring and my mom had sent me a little bit of dinero so I can just use that!”  
Felix eye twitched in irritation. He really didn't want Dustin to go cause he's a typical spoiled rich brat but there is a tiny voice in the back of his head that is just like 'let him go what's the worst that could happen?'. Felix shook his head 'I can't believe I’m doing this' he thought before he turned to Dustin, throwing his hands up in defeat "OK FINE YOU BROKE ME! YOU CAN COME ALONG." Dustin's face flashed from disbelief to pure excitement. He grabbed Felix's hands and smiled widely.  
"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

Felix nodded "yes I’m serious" as he ripped his hands away from Dustin’s. Dustin did a lil dance before he hugged Felix "thank you, thank you!”  
Felix felt himself blush a bit before he pushed Dustin away again. 'Gosh why is he so touchy?' He wondered.  
"No problem now you better go start packing because we are leaving tomorrow at 6 am," Felix informed him. Dustin gasped before he started booking it to his house "I'LL SEE YOU THEN! “he yelled from across the street, vanishing into his house.  
Felix sighed and shook his head, relieved that he was out of his sight for now. Felix opened his front door and finally went into his house to finish getting ready for tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: I fixed some of the stupid mistakes lmao I hope this is more readable-


End file.
